beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 1)
De kwalificatie toernooien (deel 1) Nadat Kyoya vertrok naar Afrika, waren de kwalificatie toernooien al begonnen in Japan. Natuurlijk deden Gingka en zijn vrienden mee aan de kwalificatie teornooien want ze wouden nog eens de kans krijgen om over de wereld te reizen. Deze keer deden Ryuga en Tsuki ook mee. Voor Tsuki was het helemaal nieuw en zo, maar voor Ryuga niet echt. De toernooien gingen beginnen om een uur. Dus stelde Gingka voor om eerst iets te gaa eten. De rest ging met grote tegenzin ermee akkoord. Nou ja, wat moesten ze dan anders doen? Dus gingen ze samen met Gingka naar de Burger King. Natuurlijk hadden ze dit aan zien komen. Ze keken vol tegenzin toe naar het fast-food restaurant. Gingka zag hun gezichten en probeerde ze toch over te halen binnen te gaan. "Komaan." zei hij "Je kunt niet bladen zonder een volle maag." zei hij in de hoop om hen zover te krijgen binnen te gaan en iets te eten. Ze wachten en wachten, maar gingen uiteindelijk -na het lange gezeur van Gingka- naar binnen. Net binnen werden ze overschrompeld door de lekkere hambuergergeur. Nadat ze hadden besteld gingen ze aan een tafeltje zitten. Ze begonnen te eten en vonden de hamburgers heerlijk. "Toch een goed idee om eerst te gaan eten Gingka." zei Benkei blij met het idee. "Ja, een goed idee." zei Kenta het ermee eens. "Ik zwei ghet jhe tocb." zei Gingka met een volle mond "Eten voor een gevecht is het beste." zei hij -nu zijn mond eindelijk leeg was. Iedereen was aan het praten en gezellig aan het doen. Behalve Ryuga en Madoka. Zij zaten niet mee aan dezelfde tafel -want de tafel was niet groot genoeg en er moesten twee apart gaan zitten- en spraken niet tegen elkaar. Ryuga keek haar af en toe aan. Ze kreeg het in de gaten. Normaal gezien zou ze zich mega blij voelen en super hard blozen, maar dat was ze niet. Want namelijk wanneer ze aan de kassa stonden, begon die kassierster hevig met Ryuga te flirten en dat vond ze niet fijn. Hij had het toen door en begon -om haar te pesten- ook met haar te flirten. Madoka kon haar ogen niet geloven en werd groen van jaloezie. Dus daarna deed ze heel bot tegen hem en negeerde hem steeds. Dus toen ze het door had dat hij naar haar keek, vond ze dat niet erg fijn. "Heb ik soms iets van je aan?!" riep ze bot luid, maar niet zo luid dat iedereen het kon horen. Ryuga keek haar met grote ogen aan. Eerst kwam er een blik van ongeloof in zijn ogen, dan van amusement, maar het veranderde -door haar botte vraag- in irritatie. "Nee." siste hij bot. "Wel, dan moet je niet naar me zitten gluren." siste ze bot terug. "Ik mag zien naar waar ik wil!" siste hij ietsje luider. "Wel, dan kijk je de andere kant op!" siste Madoka boos. Ryuga en Madoka keken elkaar een tijdje boos aan. "Wat is er toch met je?" onderbrak Ryuga de stilte. Madoka antwoordde niet en ging weg. De rest was ook intussen klaar en begon af te ruimen. Ryuga deed ook alles weg en voegde zich weer bij het groepje. Ze gingen allemaal te samen naar het stadion. Ze zagen dat er al heel veel mensen waren. "Wow." zei Tsuki. "Dat zijn veel bladers." nam Yu haar de woorden uit de mond. "Hoe meer hoe beter." zei Gingka met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ryuga was er helemaal niet bij. Hij keek steeds om zich heen om te zien of Madoka in de buurt was. Tot zijn grote spijt was ze er niet. "Hallo, dag beste bladers! Zijn jullie klaar voor de kwalificatie toernooien voor het wereldkampioenschap?!" riep de Blader DJ door de mycrofoon. "Ja!!!" riepen al de bladers te samen. "Ok dan!" riep hij. Terwijl de Blader DJ uitleg was aan het geven over de regels en spelwijze, was Ryuga nog steeds op zoek naar Madoka. ''"Waar zou ze nou kunnen zijn." ''dacht hij bezorgd in zichzelf. Hij keek toen even naar Gingka en keek toen weer zoekend naar Madoka. ''"Wat maakt het allemaal uit. Ze vind me en ze zal me nooit leuk vinden. Ze is veel te goed voor mij." ''dacht hij. Toen was de Blader DJ uitgepraat en konden ze beginnen. "Hey Ryuga." schudde Gingka uit zijn gedachte. "Ja." zei hij. "We gaan beginnen, maak je klaar." zei Gingka en knikte naar een leeg stadion met een jongen die stond te wachten op een tegenstander. "Ok." was zijn korte antwoord. "Ok en daar gaan we!" riep de Blader DJ. "3... 2... 1...!" riepen hij, alle bladers en plubliek te samen. "Let it rip!" riep alle bladers. ''Wordt vervolgd...''=